1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various light and small flat panel display apparatuses have been developed to replace heavy and large cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Theses flat panel display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, field emission display apparatuses, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display apparatuses.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.